


Just keep it up (just like you do now)

by SuushiShark



Series: Let's take a step together [Animal Crossing AU] [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, Animal Crossing New Horizon AU, At least I tried, Confident Gay Kim Hongjoong, Dog Hybrid Jeong Yunho, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Giraffe Hybrid Song Mingi, Hybrids, Judgemental Park Seonghwa, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, or at least a rather chaotic plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuushiShark/pseuds/SuushiShark
Summary: Morning no.1 in his new island life and Seonghwa has an encouraging conversation with Hongjoong, after being dragged to Mingi's newly opened store by his two new neighbors. [Animal Crossing AU]
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Let's take a step together [Animal Crossing AU] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Just keep it up (just like you do now)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous work in this series but should be able to be read alone^^

"You think he's awake yet?"

The person in question, who Seonghwa assumed to be himself, was indeed already awake. His concerns came true and he was woken up by the loud sound of the waterfall near his tent. Although he doubted he would have slept for much longer, seeing how much his back ached from sleeping on the ground.

With the events of the past day, he didn't dare to leave his tent. Despite Hongjoong's and even Yunho's reassurance, he still couldn't help but beat himself up over judging the dog hybrid like that. While lying awake the last night, he considered moving again. However, every time he remembered Hongjoong's words about how he wasn't alone and by now he was determined to overcome this irrational fear of his.

Sadly, that doesn't mean he isn't anxious.

Hence he is accidentally eaves dropping on his two new neighbors. Judging by what Seonghwa witnessed of their personalities so far (so much for not judging people) it was probably the idea of the bright hybrid to come and visit him that early in the day. Hongjoong did not seem convinced at all by his plan.

"Yunho, I don't think you should corner him this early. Give him a break."

The puppy let out a frustrated whine, clearly getting impatient. "He seems like a really nice guy! I'm sure he was just overwhelmed yesterday!"

"He definitely is. Yet, I think you should let me talk to him first and assess the situation."

"Why can't we do it together, though?" The pout was evident in Yunho's voice.

"Whatever this is, it'll take some time. We shouldn't rush him." The blonde said sternly, clearly getting his message across as the hybrid promptly stopped arguing.

With a heavy sigh, Seonghwa eventually decided to get up. He took a few deep breaths and readied himself to greet his neighbors, only to hesitate when reaching for the fabric which functioned as the door of his tent. He felt his heart rate pick up and swallowed, contemplating whether to really go out yet. Was he ready to face them again?

No. He was not.

But he decided, he would grit his teeth.

He now knew, that both still held onto what they said the prior day, therefore it was now his turn to give back to them (even though he dreaded the conversation that would await him with Hongjoong).

Shaking hands grasped the fabric and pulled it upwards so he could duck out under it. Seonghwa was surprised by how bright it already was outside and he had to blink a few times until he could make out Hongjoong and Yunho without his eyes screaming, only for him to avert his eyes quickly towards the ground.

"Good morning Hwa!"

Apparently, Yunho had taken a liking to the nickname Hongjoong used for him the previous day. Seonghwa didn't really feel that close to him yet to find the use appropriate but he felt it wasn't his choice to make after calling him a mutt.

Unconsciously, he started to gnaw on his bottom lip, almost forgetting to nod as a greeting. Glancing at Hongjoong, he saw the other man smile at him softly and greeted him by nodding too.

"I dearly hope we didn't wake you up." Seonghwa dismissed Hongjoong's worry quickly by shaking his head. Despite eaves dropping on their conversation, he still hadn't found the courage to reply with words. He kept throwing Yunho nervous glances, being on edge due to the excessive wagging of his tail. Why was he so excited? Or did he interpret his body language wrong? He thought Hongjoong just calmed him down a bit.

"Yunho suggested to visit Mingi's shop together and couldn't wait any longer. Will you join us?" While Hongjoong explained the reason behind their early visit, looking somewhat apologetic, Yunho quite literally gave Seonghwa pleading puppy eyes, making his heart melt a little. He couldn't believe the hybrid made him nervous despite him bearing such a close resemblance to a real dog. 

Without further persuasion needed, Seonghwa found himself nodding once again this morning, agreeing to visit the other hybrid on the island. He wasn't too sure what to make of Mingi yet. Before knowing he was a hybrid, he enjoyed the company of the red head, it was refreshing. In addition, there weren't really many prejudices against giraffe hybrids since they were rare enough that he didn't even know of their existence until yesterday.

The three islanders soon found themselves standing in front of a wooden hut which was tinier than expected for a shop but then again, they were on a deserted island after all and none of them lived in a home yet, which couldn't be blown away by the wind any minute. In that regard, the shop was more of a luxury. 

Not wasting another second, Yunho threw open the door of the shop, Seonghwa and Hongjoong following him inside, and then himself at an oblivious Mingi, who released an ear piercing scream. The expression on his face indicated that the poor giraffe hybrid was close to a heart attack while the brown-haired dog hybrid snickered, obviously satisfied with his antics (his wagging tail probably swept the whole floor). 

The inside of the shop was as little as it seemed from the outside. Seonghwa spotted two large furniture in the right back corner (how much the wooden bed would cost..?) as well as two smaller ones on a wooden table in front of them. In the left corner of the store he saw a showcase with miscellaneous things. He also spotted a counter and couldn't bite back a smirk when saw the calculator on it. 

Mingi cleared his throat and turned towards them, not missing to give Yunho the evil eye after his stunt. "Welcome to my humble li'l shop. If you ever need something don't be shy to ask." He purposely only gave Seonghwa and Hongjoong his best customer smile, ignoring Yunho and making him pout to what Mingi merely stuck his tongue out, chuckling.

Seonghwa blinked. 

Was Mingi's tongue seriously blue?

Hongjoong placed a hand on his lower back, making him jump slightly but successfully got his head out of the clouds. The physical contact with the smaller always seemed to ground him in some ways. 

The blonde pointed towards the wooden bed in the back. "Please tell me you have more than one of those. My back is killing me and so is probably Seonghwa's." However, Hongjoong's hopes were shattered as soon as Mingi shook his head no. "I only have one of every furniture, sorry. They're odds."

Dramatically, Hongjoong sighed and threw himself in Seonghwa's arms (he dropped him almost out of shock), muttering something about building his own bed then, making the raven-haired laugh. "Didn't you want to become a tailor and not a carpenter?"

"I'll do both."

"I don't think you even use the same skill for both..."

"Just 'cause I make clothes doesn't mean I'm unable to build furniture!"

"So you can build furniture?!" - Yunho

"Not that I ever tried..."

Hongjoong bashfully smiled, earning himself a weak whack to the back of his head by Seonghwa. 

"Hongjoong, you're a worse liar than Mingi." Latter spluttered at Yunho's whining and went to defend himself. "I've never lied about anything! I've never lied in my life! Ask my parents, they think I'm an angel!"

"Then where are your wings?"

"I got them removed at 'Paradise Hospital'"

Honestly, Seonghwa was exasperated at that and didn't seem to be the only one if Yunho's flattened ears were anything to go by. He expected the puppy to flash his teeth and growl at the other hybrid any moment. 

"You two can continue your bickering but Seonghwa and I will be taking our leave." The smaller linked their hands together and tugged Seonghwa towards the door who stumbled out behind the other human. Relief flooded him at not having to fear witnessing a feral Yunho, though he knew it was just this certain evil part in him, whispering to him. He didn't even trust the hybrid to kill a fly, let alone threatening someone or worse, tear them to pieces.

They ended up in front of Hongjoong's tent and Seonghwa was reminded of their first meeting the day prior, how he experienced a slight culture shock by the blonde's appearance. Apparently, he liked tie-dye shirts as he was wearing another one today. Perhaps he should ask Hongjoong to make one for him too (it definitely suits island life more than his button down shirt and slacks he was wearing)

The soon-to-be tailor disappeared into his tent and came back out with a soft blanket which he spread out on the ground, laying down and patting the spot next to him while smiling at Seonghwa. Tentatively, the taller lay down and stared up at the few clouds passing them, suspecting what the other had in mind, looking back to the earlier conversation he overheard between him and Yunho. 

For a while, none of them said anything. Instead, they just basked in their surroundings: the rustling of the leaves of a nearby tree, the faint sound that came from the waterfall next to Seonghwa's tent, the chirping of a flock of birds as well as the breathing of the other. 

Seonghwa felt oddly at peace. 

He closed his eyes and softly hummed when Hongjoong lightly brushed over his arm with his fingers, drawing random patterns (he decides the goose bumps he got felt rather pleasant), before he eventually settled his hand atop of Seonghwa's. This time, he really wanted to be the one who linked their hands by turning over his and intertwining their fingers however, he never saw men casually do this. 

He only saw couples do it.

Man and women.

In the end, it was Hongjoong who once again took his hand in his own, thumb stroking soothingly over the back of the raven-haired man's hand. In return, he shyly squeezed the other's hand softly. 

"Why did you move here?" Hongjoong continued to face the sky but shifted a bit closer to Seonghwa in order to hear him better. Or just to be closer, maybe.

"I guess I wanted to escape the bustling life in the city. I've been neglecting my own needs, I think."

Hongjoong hummed affirmatively.

"How about you?"

"Me? Probably because something similar. I never really fitted in anywhere I went."

"Why is that? I don't see anything wrong with you."

"People aren't very accepting of someone like me. Taking a liking to stuff of the female stereotype as a man is already frowned upon, but even more so upon being gay."

Gay.

Hongjoong liked men.

To Seonghwa, it sounded so wrong and yet felt daunting familiar.

A squeeze to his hand jolted Seonghwa out of his racing thoughts. He swallowed and tried to think of a response he could give the smaller man but he just couldn't think of anything. He was stunned into silence by the other talking so nonchalant and confident about the topic. 

It seemed like Hongjoong caught on to his overwhelmed self (or he just wanted to end the awkward silence) and decided to change the topic, giving him some more time to digest the information. "Were you always scared or hybrids?"

Not Seonghwa's most favored topic at the moment but he could work with that, appreciating the careful tone of voice, words laced with hesitation, which still gives him the option to decline.

"I'm not sure... I never had any contact with them before. I grew up rather sheltered from the world, you know?"

"What, did you live in the mountains with monks?" Hongjoong snickered and even Seonghwa couldn't hold back an airy laugh.

"No, that not. But my family is more conservative. Hybrids are called..." He hesitated for a moment, Hongjoong squeezing his hand encouragingly. "...Abominations. They are just wrong."

Hongjoong’s grip onto his hand slightly tightened, worrying Seonghwa. Both didn't know for how long, but they just watched the clouds pass after that, clearly neither really wanting to continue the conservation. In the end, Hongjoong decided to pick it up again.

"Do you see anything wrong with Yunho?" He asked quietly. "And how about Mingi? What is wrong about them?"

Seonghwa honestly wasn't sure. 

So far, he only experienced a very energizing puppy that was too kind for the world and would probably do anything you asked of him for a few belly rubs, as well as a giraffe with a loudmouth that could not only talk for days but also enough for two and was too confident in himself without seeming like a narcissist. 

Truly, as different as their personalities were, the two complimented each other rather well and under any other circumstances, Seonghwa would have been delighted to have them as a part of his friend group. 

"I think... It's me who's wrong." Admitting it out loud made him feel shame creep up within him.

Hongjoong rolled on his side and looked thoughtful at the taller of the two, eventually he reached out with his free hand and gently turned Seonghwa's head towards him, smiling softly at him.

"It's not you who is wrong, Hwa. It's the thoughts. And those aren't yours. They are from your family, someone passing them down in the past." Slowly, he leaned towards the other and carefully placed his lips on Seonghwa's forehead, afterwards leaning his own against his, staring fondly in the dark eyes. "And you can break this chain, Seonghwa. Together with me. With Yunho, Mingi and whoever else might move here in the future."

Seonghwa swore he saw stars in Hongjoong's eyes again. His inside felt warm at the others words, remembering his last night's determination. 

Right.

He wasn't alone in this.

He could and would do this.

Nothing would keep him from settling down and starting a new life on this island.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I'm more happy with this one than the previous story in this series^^' I really am still rusty when it comes to writing...


End file.
